The present invention relates to wafer level semiconductor die packaging and, more particularly, to a wafer level package with Electromagnetic Interference shielding.
It is well known that semiconductor devices both cause and can be susceptible to Electromagnetic Interference (EMI) and so devices that are apt to cause EMI or that are particularly susceptible to EMI are often shielded. FIG. 1 shows a conventional, shielded semiconductor device 10 including a semiconductor die 12 covered with an encapsulant 14. Electrical contact pads 16 on a bottom surface of the die 12 are electrically connected to substrate contacts with first conductive balls 18, which in turn are electrically connected with second conductive balls 20 to contacts on a printed circuit board (PCB) 22 or the like. The device 10 is covered with a metal lid 24, which, like the device 10, is attached to the PCB 22. While the metal lid 24 provides effective shielding, it also takes up a lot of space, so as the size of electronic devices incorporating semiconductor devices is shrinking, there is a need to reduce the size of shielded semiconductor devices.